Não diga que é tarde
by taaah
Summary: Cameron é apaixonada por House. Mas quanto tempo durará esta paixão tendo ela Chase a seu lado?


O frasco de Vicodin ainda não havia sido aberto naquela manhã

O frasco de Vicodin ainda não havia sido aberto naquela manhã. House julgou que fosse porque estava com um com um caso mais complicado do que o normal, e com sua equipe desfalcada. Ele precisava acreditar nisso. Ele precisava sentir dor para poder ser ele mesmo. Após pedir que Chase e Cameron fizessem alguns exames no paciente, que tinha 27 anos e sintomas comuns em organismos de 60, House tomou suas pílulas, para que elas não se sentissem ofendidas por não serem tomadas naquele dia, afinal, ele não gostava de ofender ninguém.

Mas parecem que elas ficaram bravas sim, pois causaram uma série de reações, que culminaram numa dor que o fez acreditar que estava tendo um derrame generalizado. Não estava na clínica, portanto não tinha morfina à disposição. "Se Cuddy me deixasse ter medicamentos na minha maldita sala", pensou. Só tinha agora que esperar até que alguém o visse no chão, mas não teve consciência para contar o tempo que isso levou.

**...**

"Bom dia, gente feliz! Esta semana temos o prazer de ter um caso para cada médico. Não fiquem alegrinhos porque isso não é muito, são só dois. Eu sou um dos casos e Foreman ainda está aprendendo a diferença entre esquerda e direita. Eu sabia que não devia tê-lo contratado, imagine, um médico negro com uma ficha criminal."

"House, você mesmo o escolheu por causa de seu histórico e..." Cameron não concordava, mas ao mesmo tempo adorava o sarcasmo de seu chefe.

"Já que sua necessidade de poupar os outros é tão grande assim, faça uma punção lombar na sua mais nova protegida, Gordon. Olha, finalmente acertei o nome de um paciente."

"É que... eu pensei que..."

"Chega de desculpas. A punção não vai se fazer sozinha."

Cameron saiu do quarto, chateada. House estava mal, esta era uma boa razão para ficar mais perto dele. Mas desde que ele soube do que ela sentia por ele, parece que ele fez questão de se distanciar ainda mais dela. Sua rudez aumentara, mas nem isso a fazia perder as esperanças, pois talvez pudesse consertar tal defeito dele, se é que aquilo fosse defeito, pois cada característica sua parecia perfeita. Ela imaginava que todo aquele conjunto de defeitos e qualidades poderia estar contido no físico de Chase. Aquele sim, era O homem. Mas Chase lhe atraía apenas fisicamente, e o que tinha que acontecer entre os dois já tinha acontecido algumas semanas atrás. Uma relação entre os dois seria, no máximo, baseada em sexo, que, aliás, ele fazia muito bem. Por outro lado, com House nem a isso chegava. Ele tinha visto a beleza de Cameron apenas na hora de contratá-la, como gostava de jogar na sua cara às vezes, mas depois que trabalhava com ele, parecia que ela era outro homem na equipe.

...

"Wilson, posso falar com você um minuto?"

"Claro, Cameron, entre. É sobre o House, não é?"

"Nossa, eu não sabia que eu era tão previsível assim. É que, você mais do que ninguém deve saber que ele não está nem um pouco bem. Ele está confuso. Pediu que Chase fizesse uma ressonância, e está tudo limpo. Não há indícios de tecido necrosado nem de infecção e, bem, tudo indica que seja..."

"Disfunção cerebral não vai ocorrer tão facilmente em House. Ele é meio irracional, mas não se deixaria ser dominado pela loucura. Hei, que cara é essa?"

"Não é nada, é só um paciente que eu tenho que diagnosticar praticamente sozinha, já que House está..."

"'Longe' de você. Cameron, você já pensou que deveria se envolver com alguém normal? Você sabe muito bem como é o convívio com alguém tem um problema sério. E House não vai querer correr o risco de se machucar de novo. Acredito que você também não."

Cameron sorriu meio sem jeito e saiu da sala de Wilson. Ela sentiu que o 'alguém normal' era Chase. Ele era um homem perfeito para ela, mas ela queria House, e mais ninguém.

Entrando na sala de diagnósticos, Chase encontrou apenas Cameron, sua única companheira de sala por pelo menos uns cinco dias. Ele precisava se acostumar com isso, embora a idéia de ficar sozinho com ela o deixasse com medo. Medo de fazer besteira, de dizer tudo o que sente por ela e provocar o fim da amizade entre os dois.

"Sala vazia, não? É até estranho ver o quadro sem as listas de House, riscadas por Foreman."

_Cameron, por que você tem sempre que lembrar o House_?

"Mais estranho ainda é o fato de termos que listar os sintomas do próprio House."

_Parece que eu sou invisível aos olhos dela, que eu não estou aqui._

"Isso nos dá a impressão de que... Chase, você está me ouvindo? Chase?!"

"Cameron, cala a boca!"

...

No dia seguinte, Chase chegou atrasado, o que acontecia raramente, se é que já havia acontecido. Ele estava com o cabelo lavado, parecia ter bebido muito na noite anterior. Pegou um pouco de café e, com muita hesitação, dirigiu-se à Cameron.

"Cam, me desculpa por ontem. Eu estava meio, digamos, irritado."

"Tudo bem; eu também fui um pouco chata, convenhamos." Ela sorriu, e ao vê-lo sorrindo também, pensou que não teria nenhum problema em 'pedir a ajuda' de Chase para esquecer, mesmo que só por um momento, House.

"Você vai fazer alguma coisa amanhã à noite?"

"Bom, acho que não."

"Você não queria, sei lá, sair para beber alguma coisa e conversar?"

Chase quase não a deixou terminar de falar, disse logo que sim. Ele não sabia se o convite era por ele, realmente, ouse estava sendo só usado. Mas isso não importava, para ele só a presença de Cameron era o suficiente.

...

"Bom dia, caso."

"Bom dia, doutor. Acho que seu nome é Chase. Então, o senhor já sabe meu problema? Eu preciso voltar para casa, cuidar da minha família, o senhor sabe como é..."

"House, seu problema é você mesmo. Todos os exames estão OK, não há sintomas de necrose, inflamação, nem reação a Vicodin. Todas as hipóteses que tínhamos foram descartadas"

"'Tínhamos'? Quem além de você está me tratando? Este hospital não atende às solicitações feitas pelos pacientes. Anos de contribuição para isso?!"

"Você sabe qual o único diagnóstico possível."

"Sei, sim. Eu sou louco. Acontece que, quando eu sou médico, eu sou louco e o paciente é são. Quando eu sou paciente, eu sou louco e o médico é são. Espere um pouco. Meu intelecto limitado não consegue nem mesmo entender o que eu estou dizendo."

_Calma, Chase, amanhã você vai estar com a Cameron... _

...

"Bom dia, Alicia."

"Bom dia, Dra Cameron. Não é o Dr. House responsável pelo me caso?"

"Era, mas ele está afastado por causa de um problema de saúde. E mesmo que não estivesse, ele raramente visita os pacientes."

"Então como se diagnostica uma pessoa sem vê-la?"

"Acredite, House é um dos melhores médico deste hospital. Preciso pegar uma amostra de sangue e de urina para realizar mais exames."

"Todo esse tempo sem um diagnóstico..."

"Olha, suspeitamos que seja Arterite De Takayasu, que afeta a artéria aorta e seus ramos."

"Não pode dar mais detalhes?"

"Desculpe, mas só depois que confirmada a doença."

_Que mulher insuportável! Calma, Cameron, amanhã você vai ter paz, vai estar com Chase_.

...

No dia seguinte, Cameron encontrou um felicíssimo Chase na sala de diagnósticos e fingiu não saber por que. Eles mal se falaram, preferiram deixar para conversarem depois. Também não tiveram muito tempo para isso, pois era sexta-feira, dia do Chase clinicar, pois desde a internação de House, Cuddy os havia obrigado a se revezarem na clínica. Ele percebeu porque House fugia de lá. Iam pacientes irritantes, que queriam faltar ao trabalho e iam pedir atestado médico. Uma mulher, que ao ter este pedido negado por Chase, disse que ia entrar com um processo contra ele, e que iria fazê-lo perder sua licença médica. Tal fato fez com ele saísse da sala rindo, pois a paciente não sabia seu nome. Cameron, ao vê-lo, se deu conta de como seu sorriso era lindo. Ela chacoalhou a cabeça, para espantar o pensamento, e se dirigiu a ele.

"Seu paciente e nosso chefe está querendo falar contigo."

"O que é pior: clínica ou House?"

"Que ótimo começo de dia!"

_Ah, Cam, ele vai acabar melhor ainda!_

"O chefe é seu também, mas o paciente é só meu" Chase apontou para a pasta de House, que estava nas mãos da Cameron. Ela sorriu, lhe entregou a pasta e foi para o laboratório, buscar os exames de Alicia. O resto do dia no PPTH transcorreu normalmente.

...

Cameron ficou até mais tarde no hospital, sua paciente tinha mesmo Takayasu, mas ainda faltavam alguns exames. Ela não estava dando muita importância ao encontro, ao contrário de Chase, que foi para casa antes de ir se encontrar com Cameron.

"Estou atrasada?"

"Não, imagina, cheguei não tem nem cinco minutos." Chase percebeu que Cameron estava com a mesma roupa, só tinha soltado o cabelo. Estava linda, mesmo assim.


End file.
